Men of Fall
by wittleblonde42
Summary: AU. Dean and Sam work for their father at Winchester's Mechanics. Neither of the men wanted to work for their father, but ended up having to join the family business. One summer afternoon Adam stops into the shop to talk to Dean about spending his afternoons doing something else.
1. Dean

Dean sits down on the couch and cracks open his beer. His grease covered clothing has already been tossed into the laundry and his hands are now clean, besides the bit of grease lining his fingernails. He enjoys these moments the best, when no one is home and he can just be. His family has gone out to dinner without him, considering he was the one working the closing shift tonight at the shop. A bag containing a burger and some fries sits in front of him. He pulls up his nose before reaching for the greasy food. He used to love eating fast food when he was a kid, but now he's grown out of it. Dean looks down at his watch, 8:45. In a few minutes his father and Kate will be back home. The wooden hallway creaks as he walks toward the room he rents from his father and step-mother.

His room is decent enough sized with a window that shows the driveway. The room lights up from the headlights of his father's truck. Dean can hear his father's deep laugh and Kate's high-pitched one. Adam's El Camino pulls up next, Dean can hear the door creak open after Adam shuts the car off.

"Hi baby," Kate coos at her sixteen year old son.

"Hi Mom."

"How was practice today?" John asks.

"Alright, hell week is coming up soon."

"I hate that they call it that," Kate whines.

"They've always called it that, Mom."

Dean shuts his window and turns on the television. He crosses his legs as he sits on the middle of his bed, burger and fries in his lap. A picture Mary with him sits on his nightstand. It's been ten years since Mary died in the fire. Dean and Sam had been upstairs when it happened, they were playing in Sam's room. Everything happened too fast for Dean to recall, but he remembers the heat and John yelling at him to get Sam outside. Once outside the boys waited for their parents to come out of the old house, but they never came out. A firefighter had pulled John out of the house, but Mary was gone.

That's the day that John changed. He had always been hard on Dean, but Mary was there to calm him down. It didn't take long for John to start treating the boys like soldiers and less like children. Dean quickly trained himself to follow all of John's orders and not question them. Sam on the other hand became rebellious, constantly getting into trouble.

Then John met Kate Milligan and nine short months later Sam became an older brother. Dean kept his distance from Kate, but he made sure to respect her. As Adam grew John became a better parent. He played with Adam and took him out to games. Dean joined the football team his freshman year of high school, hoping to make his dad proud. John asked him about it a little bit, but five year old Adam was the one that was the most thrilled about it. Adam would wait all afternoon for John to bring Dean home from practice. Dean would carry his large bag full of gear into the house still smelling of sweat. Adam would hug his father than ask his brother a million questions. The two would talk until Kate would say, "Adam doesn't your brother stink?" Adam would laugh at the question and nod, that was Dean's que to mess up the little boy's hair and head to the bathroom.

When Dean became a senior he was the quarterback of the football team and schools began to scout him. John seemed to be unenthusiastic about it and Dean began to look into joining the army. That was something John got excited about. He would talk about it with Dean every night when he got home. When the football season was coming to an end Dean had been offered a scholoship, but he turned it down. His father wanted him in the army and that was what he was going to do. It was the last game of his senior year when he got sacked on the field. The minute he hit the ground he knew his shoulder was dislocated, he had dislocated it a few times throughout his football career, but this dislocation was the worst. That dislocation is the reason he wasn't able to join the army. It's also the reason he didn't receive any scholarships, no coach wants a quarterback with shoulder instability.

Now Dean runs the shop at Winchester's while he dad sits upstairs in the office. Dean had always loved cars and when his father gave him the '67 impala Dean spent hours working on the car. After he graduated he started working at the shop with John. The two grew closer through the common interest and within a few years John put his oldest son in charge of the mechanics. Winchester's had grown since Dean became in charge. The mechanics enjoy working under the young Winchester because they find him more enjoyable than John. John has never complained about Dean running everything downstairs, he's even proud of him.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys what do you think of this story so far? Should I keep writing?**


	2. Sam

Sam fiddles with the pen as he sits at his desk. The smell of new tires surrounds him as he looks around the empty shop. John is upstairs in his office doing paychecks and Dean is outside working on an Acura. Being a part of the family business was never what he intended. He was going to be a lawyer, not a part of Winchester's Mechanics. But his rebelliousness got in the way of that.

After he graduated high school he went to Stanford. Dean was the one that tried to keep him at home, but he was also the one who told him it was a good idea. So Sam left his older brother and moved to Stanford. It was one of the hardest things Sam had to do, leave the person he looks up to. Dean had always taken care of Sam, especially after Adam had been born. Sam realized at a young age that John is harder on Dean; he also realized that John spends more time with Adam. John has always been a great father to Adam, but he's more distant when it comes to Dean and Sam. Dean took it upon himself to raise Sam, even though Sam was a difficult teenager. He called Dean many times in the middle of the night because he was too drunk to get home. John had never found out, Dean kept Sam's partying a secret and when John did suspect something Dean always took the blame for his little brother.

But when Sam went to Stanford he didn't have anyone to take care of him anymore. Then he met Jessica Moore his freshman year of college, the blonde immediately caught his attention. He was attracted to petite blonde with a big personality. Soon after meeting her, the two began dating. Sam had told Dean all about his new girlfriend, he had even mentioned that her birthday is the same day as Dean's.

After dating only a few months Sam came into the room he shared with Jess to find her cross-legged in the middle of their bed, tears running down her cheeks. Immediately Sam sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into him. He asked her what was wrong and she only cried harder into his chest. After a half an hour or so she choked out something that Sam was not prepared to her. "I'm pregnant," she mumbled into his chest. He froze on the bed, he was just figuring everything out, and he was going to be a lawyer. Jessica knew that she wouldn't be able to continue school until after the baby was a little older and she also knew that she couldn't afford to raise a kid. Sam hushed his distraught girlfriend and told her that he would figure everything out. The next day he called Dean, Dean was at a loss of words. Sam knew that he was letting his brother down by dropping out of school, but now he had new responsibilities.

Sam left school with Jessica and the two moved close to John and Kate. John gave Sam a job running the store at Winchester's. This allowed John to sit back and be the boss of his business while his boys ran everything downstairs. Even though John wasn't proud of the situation his son had put himself in, he did respect that Sam was taking the new responsibilities seriously. It wasn't long before Jessica started showing and she was much bigger than Sam had remembered Kate ever being. Soon after the two discovered that they didn't have just one baby on the way, but two.

The news stressed Sam out more; he was barely making ends meet. Jessica took it upon herself to find a job, she didn't tell Sam about it though. Dean had discovered the young girl filling out applications one afternoon. She explained that there was no way Sam could afford everything on his own and she needed to help out. Dean would hear nothing of it; he didn't like the thought of Jessica working a new job while pregnant. Not a week later Dean moved out of his apartment and back in with John and Kate. He asked his father to cut his paycheck and give the money to Sam until Jessica was able to work. Having both of his boys work for him made the business run smoother than ever and John began making more money. He ended up giving both the boys a raise, but Dean remained renting the extra room. It gave Dean a chance to save the majority of his money. Once the twins turned one Jessica went back to school and became a cardiovascular sonographer.

Sam looks up from the desk when he hears the door open; Jessica gives him a small smile as their boys run inside. Landon's blonde hair is cut into a small fohawk while Logan's is longer like Sam's. The five year olds smile at their father as they run past him and head upstairs. Jessica leans on the desk separating her from Sam.

"How's today been?" she smiles at him.

"Slow, but it's better now," he puts his hand on her neck and pulls her towards his lips. She gives him a shy smile after the kiss.

"Are you as happy as I am that tomorrow is Sunday?"

"You mean am I happy that it's the one day we both don't have to work?"

"Yes," she smirks.

"You know I love Sundays." The couple can hear small footsteps running back down the stairs and within seconds the boys are next to their mother.

"Daddy, can I go outside and see Uncle?" Landon's blue eyes get wider.

"Me too?" Logan puffs out his bottom lip.

"Is Dean working on a car still?" Sam looks at Jess.

"When we pulled up he seemed to be finishing up on the Acura."

"Go say hi," Sam waves off his children.


	3. Cas

Castiel sits in the quiet office as beams of sunlight slowly fill the dark room. He looks over the names on his list again, deciding if he should cut any of the boys this year. Cutting boys has always been his least favorite part of being the head coach. Every year he contemplates for hours on which boys don't have what it takes yet all of the boys make it onto the team. He rather have his sidelines full of boys cheering for their teammates instead of just a few kids waiting for their chance to play. His players are well aware that they may not play every game, but they are just as important as a kid who spends most of the night on the field.

Cas looks around at the pictures lining the walls, one catches his eyes and he can't help but grin. The jv football team is standing on bleachers, all lined up for a team picture. Near the far left in the middle stands himself, a scrawny freshman boy with the number 21 on his jersey. Next to him stands Dean wearing the number 7 as well as a set of pursed lips. "Blue steel" he had called the face and when the picture was printed Cas couldn't stop himself from laughing. Dean has always been a smartass and upon the first day of practice freshman year all of the players quickly found themselves laughing at Dean's jokes.

When Cas stepped into lines his first football practice of high school he was a nervous wreck. He was the new kid in school and wasn't sure why he had decided on a whim to join the football team. Dean stood next to the scrawny boy that first day of practice, but refused to talk to him. Days went by and Cas soon realized that most of the team members hadn't taken a liking to him. He was easy to tackle and couldn't catch a ball to save his life. The coaches were quick to put Dean as the quarterback and Dean threw the ball like he was born to do it.

One afternoon practice they were running plays and Dean suggested they try using Cas as a running back. Dean had noticed that Cas may be scrawny but he was fast. The coach snickered then yelled for Cas. Cas' body shook with nerves as he waited for the ball to snap. He had paid attention to Dean and quickly realized that he never said hike down or go for the center to give him the ball. This was something the coaches liked about Winchester, even as a freshman he realized he needed a code word for the center so that the opponents weren't ever sure when the play would start. "Blue, 67. Hut, set. Impala," the center tossed the ball to Dean who quickly handed it to Cas. Cas' feet started running as fast as they could as his body dodged the other kids that were trying to tackle him. He ran yards before a larger boy brought him down. The boy stood up then offered a hand to Cas, who willingly took it. Dean slapped him on the back and gave the coach, whose jaw was touching the ground, a devilish grin. Cas had excelled as a running back and soon became quite a football player. He played all four of his high school years with Dean as his quarterback. The two boys had become friends quickly and remained friends.

Cas glances down at the paper once more before crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash. He always tried to cut boys but could never bring himself to do it. A yawn escapes his mouth as he stands up from the chair and heads out to the field. Lines of young boys stand in front of him, helmets near their feet and bodies covered in pads. They all look larger in the pads and he could see a few grinning as they looked around. The first practice with pads is always something the players look forward to; it means they can finally tackle each other. The other coaches wait for Cas to start practice and Cas notices one of his specialty coaches missing. He raises an eyebrow as he walks over to the other men.

"Where is Karpati?" Cas whispers.

"Hank quit," Joe Martelli says.

"He quit!?"

"Yeah, said he couldn't coach anymore."

"And he just decided to not let me know that a month before school starts?" Cas groans as he puts his face into his hand.

"Apparently," Martelli shrugs.

"He was our QB coach, you realize that right?" The other coaches nod. "You guys all realize I can't throw a football to save my life." Cas looks towards his players the jv boys as well as the varsity boys stare at the group of hushed coaches. That's when Cas spots the messed up brunette hair and grins. "Winchester!"

"Yes coach!?" Adam yells back.

"Come here." Adam jogs over to the rest of the coaches and stands in front of Castiel.

"What's up?"

"We don't have a QB coach anymore."

"What about Karpati?"

"Quit. So do me a favor and talk your stubborn brother into helping me out."

"Dean?!"

"No, Sam," Cas rolls his eyes.

"You know how he feels about football."

"Yeah I do, but he's the best idea I got and he knows how to toss a ball around. So after practice go to the shop and talk your brother into helping me out."

"I'll try."

"Good, now go get back in line." Adam grins and runs back to his spot.


	4. Adam

Adam huffs out a breath as he leans forward onto his knees. Sprints for the day have finally come to an end and he grins to himself. Coach Lafitte blows a whistle to call the boys in towards him and they all jog over, circling the large dark-haired coach.

"'We're gonna do some tackling drills. Every coach is taking a group of you for the rest of practice. Split up," he shouts to the team and the boys all go to different coaches. Adam stays in front of Benny, as do a few other players. Benny picks two boys and has them lay down on their backs, head to head. When he blows the whistle the boys get up as quickly as possible and try to tackle each other. The drill goes for about thirty minutes before the boys are told to get in lines again. Adam frowns as he waits for the whistle to blow so that they can run, yet again.

Castiel stands in front of his team, "Listen up," he speaks loud over the boys. The team hushes and pays attention to their coach. "You all remember Jeff Vanderwell, yeah? For you freshmen he is our team physical therapist, he comes to all the games and if anyone gets hurt he's here on the field and he sees you during your recovery. Well, Mr. Vanderwell isn't going to be with us this year. However he is sending us someone new." A young women walks up to Cas and stands at his side. Her chocolate copper hair is in a braid and her amber eyes scan over the football team.

"This is Beatrix Foxen."

"Usually everyone calls me Bex or Fox," the raspy singsong voice flows from her mouth.

"Or foxy," one of the boys whispers and Adam stifles a chuckle.

"From now on she'll be at all of the games on the sidelines, sound good?" Cas waits for a response.

"Yes coach," the team responds.

"Hey, I've gotta go. I got two little ones playing in your office," Bex whispers to Cas.

"Hit the showers guys," Cas tells the team before following Bex to his office. The team all splits up and Adam follows the group to the locker room. From the corner of his eye he can see Bex open the door to Cas' office and out jump two familiar blonde children. Cas ruffles Logan's hair as he talks to Bex and Landon grabs a hold of her hand. Logan sees Adam first and he shoves Landon and points over to their uncle.

"Adam!" the two kids scream as the run over to him, Bex sees them take off and she is quickly on their tails. Cas shakes his head and grins at the sight before walking into his office.

"What are you two doing here?" Adam crouches down to the eye level of his nephews.

"Bexy is watching us and she said that she needed to come to Cassie's practice today so we were playing in Cassie's office and now we're gonna go back home and wait for mommy to get home because she is still at work and so is daddy but daddy won't be home until after mommy gets home," Logan spits out as Landon nods his head furiously. Bex is standing with her hands on her hips as she looks down at the twins.

"You guys can't just run away without telling me," she frowns at the little boys.

"We weren't running away, we were running to Uncle Adam," Landon crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm guessing you're Adam," she gives him a smile.

"That's me," Adam stands up.

"I've seen a few pictures of you at Sam and Jess' house. I'm one of Jess' friends, she put me on twin duty today."

"Better you than me," Adam picks up Landon.

"Can we go home with Uncle?" Logan sticks his bottom lip out.

"I'm not going home, I have to go to the shop."

"I wanna go to the shop!" Landon yells.

"Me too!" Logan jumps up and down.

"I wanna see Dean. I haven't seen him in like, two days!" Landon sticks three fingers out.

"That is three fingers," Adam chuckles and puts one of Landon's fingers down, "This is two. And I can't take you to the shop today, I need to talk to Dean."

"I wanna talk to Dean," Logan crosses his arms.

"You guys need to come back with me," Bex picks Logan up.

"No, I wanna see Dean."

"Not today," Bex huffs.

"You two need to listen to Bex, she's watching you until your mom gets home. Ask your mom if you can come to Grandpa and Grandma's for dinner."

"Will Dean be there?" Logan turns to look at Adam.

"I'm pretty sure he will be."

"Then I'll ask Mommy."

"Why is Dean your favorite?"

"Because."

"Logan, is Dean your favorite too?"

"Sometimes."

"How come only sometimes?" Bex giggles.

"Because sometimes he just wants to sleep and then he is boring and then sometimes he is awake and he is fun."

"I swear they talk about Dean at least once every time I'm with them," Bex says to Adam as she puts Logan on the ground.

"He's their favorite."

"How come?"

"He's good with them and he lets them do things that Sam and Jess won't let them do."

"So he's the uncle that goes against the parents rules."

"Yes."

"No wonder he's the favorite. Okay boys it's time to go, your mom is gonna be home soon."

Adam sits on a chair in his Dad's office and watches Dean pace back and forth in the room. Dean hasn't said anything since Adam talked to him about coaching. He just keeps pacing and thinking. Adam's foot taps against the ground as he watches his brother go back and forth. Finally Dean sits down in the chair across from Adam, elbows on his knees and face resting in his palms.

"I can't do it," he looks up from the ground.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"Dean, come on? You'd be a good coach."

"I don't wanna do it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't, Adam."

"You loved football. I remember how much you loved it and how happy you were on the field."

"That's all past tense. I'm not doing it," Dean stands up.

"At least think about it."

"I did. I've gotta lock up, I'll see you at home," Dean walks out of the door. Adam watches as his brother leaves him in their father's office. He sighs before getting up out of the chair and slowly walks out. Deep down he knew Dean would react this way; it's still a touchy subject for him. Just getting him to go to one of Adam's game is like pulling teeth. Adam walks out of the room and sends a text to Castiel telling him that Dean said no, just like they expected.


	5. DW

Dean turns off the impala in the driveway and slowly steps out of the car. He yawns and reaches his arms up above his head as he stretches. He puts one foot in front of the other as he walks towards the house. The door creaks open and once inside Dean kicks his shoes off. He can hear talking from the dining room and peeks his head around the corner. Kate sits next to John with Adam on her other side. Jessica has her right hand wrapped around Sam's bicep and her head resting on his shoulder. Sam is grinning as he takes a sip of red wine and Jessica continues to talk with Kate. John and Adam are in a deep conversation and Sam seems to have most of his attention on the twins.

Landon is across from Sam and turns around to see Dean. He looks at Sam and then back to Dean, Sam gives him a slight nod then smirks at his older brother. Landon slowly inches his way off of the chair and out of the room. He gives Dean a cheesy smile and puts his arms up, wanting to be picked up. Dean stifles a chuckle as he lifts the little boy up and silently walks to his room. Once in his room he sits down on the bed, Landon sitting in his lap and facing him. This seems to happen quite a bit, Landon sneaking off with his uncle.

Landon has always had a unique bond with the oldest of the Winchester brothers. Jess had found early on that Logan is more of a mama's boy and if she isn't around he wants Sam, but Landon would cry for hours. One evening Jessica had brought the boys over to John and Kate's for dinner. Logan fell asleep in the car on the way there, but Landon was wide-awake. Early into dinner Landon started crying and Jess took him off into another room. She tried to calm him as the family ate dinner, but nothing seemed to work. Dean came into the room and sat next to his sister-in-law. He didn't say a word, just put his arms out and a teary eyed Jessica handed Landon over. Dean softly bounced the baby and Landon went from screaming his head off to only crying. After a few minutes Dean placed the baby on his shoulder and patted his back as he softly hummed Hey Jude. Jessica could see Landon's eyes slowly closing and her once screaming son was now quiet. A wave of relief washed over her and she laid back on the couch, taking in a fresh breath. Dean smirked at her, then looked at the sleeping baby with awe. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt like he should try to calm his brother's son, but somehow it had worked.

Landon sits in Dean's lap and stares at his uncle's features, familiar green eyes and an always-stubbly face. "What did you do today?" Dean asks his small nephew.

"Bexy watched us today and took us to Cassie's practice."

"Did you see Cas?"

"Yeah we did for a little bit, we played in his office while Bexy talked to Adam's football team. We asked Adam to take us to the shop but he said no cause he had to talk to you. What did you talk about?"

"Nothing important, kiddo."

"Bexy wouldn't let us go either, but she said to ask Mommy if we could come to dinner here so we did and Mommy said we could so that's why we're here."

"Does Bexy watch you a lot," Dean grins at the child, already knowing the answer.

"All the time, Uncle you know that. You would like her she is fun like you."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, she plays with me and Logan a lot and takes us fun places."

"That's good." Dean's phone begins to ring and he puts a finger to his mouth so Landon doesn't talk for a minute.

"Hello."

"Bachelor Button?" Cas' voice asks through the phone.

"In an hour?"

"I'll be there."

"See you then," Dean hangs up the phone and immediately Landon asks, "Who was that?"

"Cas."

"Are you going to see him tonight?"

"Yes."

"Is he your best friend?"

"I guess so."

"I thought I was your best friend," Landon's bottom lip puffs out.

"You're my best best friend."

"So more best that Cassie?"

"Yes," Dean chuckles, "More best than Cas. Come on," he stands up while keeping Landon in his arms, "I've gotta shower and you've gotta finish eating your dinner."

"But I'm full," Landon whines as Dean begins to walk down the hallway.

"No you're not. You're always hungry."

"No, I'm full."

"Did you finish your food?" Dean walks into the dining room and gives a nod to his family.

"No."

"Then finish it," he says as he puts Landon back into his chair next to Logan. Logan stands up in his chair and puts his arms up to Dean. Dean picks him up for a second.

"Did you eat?" Kate asks.

"I had a late lunch."

"We have some more food in the kitchen."

"No thanks."

"How was work?" John asks.

"Good."

"Busy today?"

"Yes sir."

"What about you Sam, you busy today?"

"Yes sir," Sam looks over at his father.

"I'm gonna go shower and head to the Bachelor Button," Dean places Logan back in his chair.

"You're not gonna find a nice girl there," Jess smirks.

"Who says I'm looking for one?"

"When you do start looking I have one for you."

"You always have one for me," Dean grins at her before heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

Dean scrubs the grease out of his fingernails as the hot water runs down his back. He can hear the bathroom door creak open and little voices whispering. The voices continue to whisper and Dean can't help but smile. When Sam had first told him about Jess, Dean was slightly disappointed in his little brother. Sam was supposed to be more responsible in that area, if either of the Winchesters were going to end up with a kid at a young age Dean was the most obvious one for it to happen to. Sam had been rebellious in other ways, but Dean was the one who slept around. Now though hearing the tiny whispers in the bathroom, Dean can't imagine life without the two small boys and he's sure Sam can't either.

"Can one of you hand me a towel?" Dean sticks his arm out from the shower curtain.

"I knew you talk to loud!" Logan whined.

"You are louder!" Landon quips.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes huh!"

"Not uh!"

"Yes huh!" Dean hears a thud and knows one has pushed the other.

"Why'd you push me?" Logan asks.

"Cause you were louder."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you was."

"Uncle Dean, who was louder?"

"I could hear both of you. Now will one of you grab me a towel?" Dean says again, a few seconds later a towel is placed in his hand. He dries his body off then wraps the towel around his waist before stepping out of the shower. The twins are sitting on the closed toilet seat together. Logan is glaring at Landon and Landon is making sure to not look at his brother. Dean shakes his head at the pair as he opens the bathroom door and heads to his bedroom, the small footsteps follow him. The twins hop onto his bed and he grabs a pair of boxers. He slips the boxers on under the towel and then drops the towel to the ground before grabbing a pair of jeans.

"Do you have to go?" Logan whines.

"I don't have to but I want to," Dean answers.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Cause why?"

"Cause I want to," Dean pulls a shirt on, "Come on, out of my room. I'm leaving."

"Fineeeee," Landon huffs. The twins follow Dean out of the room and go to the living room where their parents are.


End file.
